


When the Sun Met the Moon

by werecats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Please be gentle, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sun and moon au, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werecats/pseuds/werecats
Summary: There are two kingdoms in the land. The first is the realm of the sun. It is a place of prosperity and growth, of peace and light. It is the realm of all things bright and beautiful. The second, less desirable kingdom, is the realm of the moon. It is a place of shadows and shrouded velvet, of secrets and hidden truths. The rulers of the two kingdoms are as distant as the stars themselves, yet the invisible thread of fate binds them together. What happens when the sun and the moon fall in love?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the beautiful fanart of @beanpots on Tumblr, who came up with the idea for this au. Check out their work!

Moonlight made dappled patterns on soft, rich soil, painting the ground with a silvery glow. The shadows lay dormant, with only the occasional soft rustle. And there in the soft light of the moon lay a rose of a deep vermillion hue. The petals curved outwards slightly, and the stem was snipped of thorns. Three leaves accentuated it, adding to its beauty. All in all, it was an exquisite flower, but there was one small problem: the rose was not from Asteria's royal gardens. In fact, the rose didn't come from Asteria at all.

Yuuri's brow furrowed as he bent to pick up the rose, his dark robes fanning out around him. He twirled the stem between his fingers, looking thoughtful. This was the seventh rose that had been left at the gates of his palace, and it was every bit as lovely as those preceding it. Yuuri had long wondered where the flowers were coming from, and who would possibly want to send them. He'd even discussed it with his most trusted advisor, Phichit Chulanont, which he immediately regretted upon hearing his response.

"Well, your majesty, it looks to me like you have a secret admirer!" he had loudly proclaimed, his face alight at the thought.

(Yuuri had adamantly denied the notion, and insisted for the thousandth time that Phichit drop the formalities, and just call him Yuuri, like his family did.)

Since then, however, he'd come to find out that the flowers were coming from Viktor Nikiforov, the ruler of Heliose. Heliose was the realm of the sun, and the polar opposite of Asteria in every distinguishable way. So it was only natural that the rulers of the two lands kept to themselves.

That was how Yuuri saw it, anyway.

With that in mind, Yuuri had sent a messenger to return all the flowers that Viktor dropped. Because he had to have dropped them. There was no way that Viktor Nikiforov, the ethereal, splendiferous ruler of Heliose, could hold any attraction to Yuuri. None.

Yuuri stood up and dusted off his robes, checking to make sure that they weren't stained by soil. Taking a moment to adjust the crown on his head- fashioned from stars and passed through the generations- he stepped into his palace. 

Yuuri always held a deep respect for the architects that designed the palace so many decades ago. How, he wondered, did they make it look magnificent and unearthly, yet with all the comfort of a home? He let his eyes wander to the statues stationed near the entrtance, carved with precision and maintained carefully. The entrance hall was adorned with more statues, along with splendid tapestries woven by the most talented artisans in Asteria.

Yuuri made his way up a winding staircase to his bedroom, nodding politely to the servants stationed near his bedchamber. He slipped into his room, warmed by its familiarity. There was his bed, the sheets and blankets carefully folded over and ready for him to sleep in. There was his wardrobe, old and mahogany, containing some of his favorite garments. There was the window, offering a glimpse of a silver moon, nestled comfortably in a sea of twinkling stars. 

It was only when Yuuri began to undress when he realized he was still clutching the rose he'd found, and he set it in a vase on his bedside table. It was late at night, and the moon was starting to sink below the horizon. This meant, of course, that it was too late to send a messenger to Heliose. The trip was too long, and would have to wait at least until the next moonrise. Yuuri discovered with a pleasant jolt of surprise that he didn't quite mind the delay at all. After all, who knew? Maybe the rose was indeed meant for him. Maybe it wasn't all a bizarre coincidence. Maybe, just maybe, Viktor Nikiforov, kind of the land of the sun, admired him despite their differences. 

With that train of thought resounding in his mind, Yuuri drifted off to sleep smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor Nikiforov has fallen, and he can't get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a long-held headcanon of mine that Viktor is a hopeless romantic.

Viktor Nikiforov was many things. A ruler and a leader. A friend. An inspiration. One thing he was not, however, was a quitter.

Therefore, when he fell for the dark-haired, soft-spoken, elegantly arrayed king of Asteria at a diplomatic gathering, he pursued his affections with resolute determination. 

He was unsure how to go about it at first. The kingdoms of Asteria and Heliose rarely interacted, and it would definitely raise some eyebrows if the highly acclaimed king of Heliose went traipsing off to Asteria without firm reasoning. 

However, Viktor managed to devise a clever plan. He knew, of course, that gifting roses to one's beloved was a highly romantic gesture. Perhaps Yuuri wasn't his beloved yet, but he was sure that it was only a matter of time before he managed to charm him.

With his course of action established, Viktor set about collecting roses from his gardens.(He cut his fingers on the thorns on more than one occasion, and his melodramatic reactions were highly perturbing to his acquaintances in the palace. Specifically, he managed to annoy his prime minister, Yuri Plisetsky, to the point where the easily ruffled young man threw a heavy volume of "The Principles of Diplomacy" at his head and insisted for him to shut up. Viktor had to bite back a comment about how undiplomatic his behavior was. Sometimes, Yuri could be more prickly than a thorny rose.)

After Viktor managed to collect a sufficient amount of roses, careful to snip off any thorns, he had to begin figuring out how best to convey them to Yuuri. Asteria was a far distance to travel, even upon the back of the swiftest steed. And as dedicated as Viktor was, his first duty was to his subjects. He determined that it would be best to send a trusted messenger with his token of admiration, and await Yuuri's response.

Yet, try as he did to make sure everything went smoothly, there was a snag in Viktor's carefully woven plan. For when he sent the first rose to Asteria, his expectations were startlingly high. He assumed that Yuuri would accept his gift with the utmost gratitude, and immediately send a letter to Viktor confessing his deepest love. They would meet on a sunlit stretch of sand near the beach and share a tender moment, ending in a passionate kiss and promises to see one another soon.

Or so Viktor thought.

When the messenger returned with the same rose Viktor had instructed him to send to Asteria, he was thoroughly perplexed.

"There must be some kind of mistake, right?" Viktor mused to himself, alone in his room. Yes, it was all a strange accident. Viktor couldn't let it deter him from following through with his plan. He would recommence the sending of roses until Yuuri acknowledged them, and they would fall in love. Just like in the stories.

With that idea, Viktor's mouth curved into a heart-shaped smile. He picked a daisy from the potted plant on his windowsill and let himself collapse on his bed, not caring in the slightest that the sheets were now in disarray. Viktor plucked a petal from the daisy. "He loves me.." He plucked another. "He loves me not." 

"Stop!"

It appeared that Viktor wasn't as alone as he'd previously suspected. Yuri stood in the doorway to Viktor's bedroom, looking extremely exasperated. "Oh, Yuri," Viktor sighed, "you're too young to understand. One day, when you fall in love..."  
"Shut up! I don't care about your stupid relationships. I bet that pig doesn't even like you anyway."

"Yuri!" Viktor exclaimed. "He's a king! Be more polite."

Yuri merely scoffed in response. "Yeah, whatever. Keep it down in there, Viktor. Some of us have better things to do."

With that, he left, shutting Viktor's door with excessive force. Viktor was left alone with his thoughts, not to mention the half-plucked daisy that he still held. He discarded it immediately. After all, he thought to himself, he didn't need need a flower to tell him whether his love was requited. He had hope, deep in his heart. And sometimes, hope was enough.  
_____________

Several days later, Viktor Nikiforov was nearly caught in the middle of a slumber, having fallen asleep whilst writing letters. His dozing head was laid in between a certain arrangement of roses (though Viktor had indeed sent more roses to Yuuri, they had all been returned, much to his disappointment) and a stack of papers. His brief rest was interrupted when he heard knocking at his door. There were three taps on the polished oak surface. 

"Come in!" He called, quickly composing himself. He smoothed down his robes, straightening out the wrinkles. His garments were multicolored- the primary color being yellow fading to white, cloaked with apricot and turquoise velvet. They were certainly a delicacy to the eye, hand-sewn with brilliant talent. It would be a shame to have them be seen in anything less than pristine condition.

The door was pushed open, and there stood Georgi Popovich, the head of Viktor's royal guard. He looked a little uncomfortable as he cleared his throat and spoke. 

"Excuse me, your majesty, I was sent to remind you of an appointment you have a fortnight from now."  
"An appointment? I don't recall anything of that sort."  
"Your majesty, I believe you've forgotten that you are to meet with the king of Asteria in two week's time."

Viktor's heart leaped in his chest, overjoyed at the prospect of meeting Yuuri. It would no doubt be a formal affair, but the idea was exciting nonetheless. He began to wonder to himself how he would approach Yuuri; how he would manage to talk comfortably with him without the stifling formal rules that all rulers adhered by. He nearly forgot about the presence of the other man before him, waiting expectantly for a response.  
Viktor grinned sheepishly and replied, "Yes,it appears I've forgotten about this conference. I assure you that I look forward to receiving King Yuuri in my court. Is that all?"

Georgi nodded, bowing to him in respect before leaving, his boots making click-click noises on the marble halls.

As soon as the sound of footsteps faded away, Viktor cheered in delight, feeling almost giddy with excitement. In two weeks, he would have the chance to meet with the man he'd fallen hopelessly in love with. And this time, he was determined to make Yuuri fall for him just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. Please leave feedback if you can, I'd love to hear what you all think. I'm only a beginning writer, so constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is the honestly the #1 wingman, bless him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who's reading this fic, especially those of who take the time to leave comments and kudos. It means the world to me to have so much support. This chapter was slightly rushed, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

"Phichit, are you sure about this?"  
"Positive."

The moon was nearly at its highest point in the sky, transforming Asteria into a breathtaking combination of opalescent light and inky shadows. The light found its way through Yuuri's wide-open window, slanting across the walls and bouncing off a jeweled full-length mirror. Yuuri was standing in front of it, surveying his reflection with a doubtful look.

For the trip to Heliose, his handmaidens had unanimously agreed that Yuuri needed a new outfit, something fitting for a person of his status. Phichit wasn't supposed to be helping, as it lay outside of his formal duties, but he insisted.

He was very enthusiastic about it too.

After much bickering over designs and color schemes, long days spent sewing, and a great many excursions into the palace's treasury, the end result was ready. 

Yuuri's attire consisted of grand flowing robes, the underlying layer composed of black velvet speckled with white to replicate stars. It was covered with an airy sapphire fabric and a simple but elegant gold belt. Yuuri decided that the outfit had turned out far better than he'd expected. He'd been hesitant at first to try it on, worrying that it would be too hindering of his free movement, or too heavy for him to wear comfortably. However, he dismissed all negative thoughts once he'd gotten a good look at himself. It was an exquisite ensemble, definitely enough to make an impression in Heliose.

"Well?" Phichit pressed, waiting for Yuuri to comment on the outfit. "How do you like it?"

"Oh my stars...Phichit, it's beautiful."

The younger man grinned, pleased by Yuuri's awed expression.

"It suits you very well," he supplied, reaching for Yuuri's crown to complete his look.

Yuuri carefully put his crown into place on his head, managing to avoid damaging the hard work his maids had put into styling his hair. "We'll be riding off soon, won't we?"

"As soon as the moon reaches its peak," Phichit replied. "We should meet the riding party at the palace gates now."  
Yuuri nodded in response, uttering a silent thanks to the heavens when he managed to reach the door to his room without tripping on his robes.  
_____________  
Moonlight was fading at a steady pace, reduced to a soft ivory glow between distant mountains and looming shadows. Yuuri rode at the head of his congregation on a black-maned stallion, keeping a brisk pace. Beside him rode Otabek Altin, the leader of Yuuri's royal guard. He was young for someone of his position, having only just reached adulthood half a dozen moons ago. Yet he had proven to be competent and diligent in his work, maintaining a strict work ethic and keeping his charges in line. 

Yuuri's palace had long disappeared from sight, the towering black spires and sliver-painted gates swallowed up by vast terrain. Now Yuuri started to see glimpses of golden light up ahead, signaling that he was approaching Heliose. He started to sense flutters of anticipation pressing against his heart, feeling a nervous sort of excitement in regards to reaching the sun realm. How would Viktor receive him? Would he even remember remember Yuuri from before? After all, the last time Yuuri had traveled to the land of the sun, he'd still been a prince, young and awkward and wide-eyed. Phichit still insisted that Viktor liked him, enough to drop roses at his palace as a symbol of affection. Yuuri had his doubts about that, but once he saw Viktor in person he could ask him everything that he needed to know.

Spotting Yuuri's thoughtful expression, Phichit rode closer to him, calling out a friendly greeting. Yuuri looked startled for a moment, before his features relaxed into a smile.

"What were you thinking about?" Phichit inquired. His expression could be described as curiosity bordering on mischief. Yuuri knew that look. It meant that Phichit was seeking out gossip.

Sighing quietly to himself, Yuuri relented.

"I don't know, it's just a little strange, seeing Viktor for the first time in such a long period of time. I'm not sure what he'll think of me."

Phichit arched an eyebrow.  
"Yuuri, I know that you're the king, and I could technically be beheaded for saying this, but you can be incredibly oblivious."

Yuuri blinked, surprised. "What?"

"He loves you, Yuuri."

At that, Yuuri nearly fell out of his saddle.

"Viktor? Loves me?"

Phichit blew out a dramatic sigh, looking at the moon as if he was seeking patience.

"Yes, Yuuri. That's why he left roses at your doorstep every day for weeks."

Yuuri was about to retaliate to Phichit's comment, until he saw a brilliant golden glow shimmering in the sky ahead. He'd seen it before, and he knew what it meant: he had finally arrived at Heliose.

If it was possible, the kingdom looked even more splendid than Yuuri remembered. There were grassy hills to the west, gently sloping and sprinkled with various plants. To the east lay the villages of the common people, bustling with activity. And to the north, glimmering with golden light and carved with the airy structure of a cloud, stood the castle of Viktor Nikiforov himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just to make things clear: Asteria is the land of nighttime. The sun never rises there, it's always lit by moonlight. It's referred to as the realm of the moon because its ruler (Yuuri) is seen as a physical manifestation of the moon. Because of this, his realm is commonly referred to as the realm of the moon. The same goes for Viktor and the sun.

As the sun climbed to its peak in the sky, Viktor's palace was flooded with commotion: bustling people rushing to and fro and and all about in preparation of the royal delegation due to arrive in a mere few hours. (There was a certain moment of general panic when a clumsy ambassador-in-training nearly dropped a stack of highly important documents into a lit fireplace, but the catastrophe was narrowly avoided.) The palace kitchens were a whirlwind of activity; the chefs mixing and blending ingredients with dizzying rapidity. There was to be a traditional royal feast of goodwill following the official meeting, and that meant that there was no shortage of tasks to be done or duties to be attended to.

Viktor, naturally, was not spared.

He spent a sizable portion of time reviewing proper etiquette with a special instructor, until he felt certain that if he spent one more minute reviewing formal greetings and gestures he would surely combust. Yuri nearly did combust, Viktor thought wryly. He'd stormed out of the palace in a rage halfway through a session on table manners. It was all to no avail, though, as he was promptly escorted back into the palace by Mila Babicheva, a palace guard and one of the few people who could tolerate his temper.

After dressing in a symbolic set of robes- silken orange and turquoise, with underlying yellow fabric- Viktor was ushered out of his room and into his palace's courtroom. Here was where he would formally meet Yuuri, and they, along with their appointed officials, would discuss a potential alliance between their two kingdoms.

The courtroom was definitely grand, draped in golden banners and tapestries, the walls adorned with paintings of Heliose's rich history. The desks and seats were all polished elm wood, gleaming under sunlight that poured in from several windows dotting the room. Already there was activity to be seen; diplomats and ambassadors were doing last-minute look-overs of their prewritten speeches, readying formal documents and occasionally chatting amongst themselves.

All of a sudden, the commotion in the palace seemed to tumble to a stop and freeze, and it seemed as if all of the residents of Viktor's palace collectively held their breath. 

The low, sonorous sound of trumpets echoed through the air and seemed to weave through the palace, sending an involuntary shudder through Viktor's heart. He knew what the trumpets signaled: Yuuri and his officials had arrived. 

For a couple of heartbeats, there was silence. Then footsteps were heard, muffled thumps on polished stone floors. The first to enter the courtroom was Yuuri. Viktor's mind blanked, and all he could think of was of how much the Asterian king looked like the moon: he had a soft kind of beauty about him, and he looked almost as though he were surrounded by a silver glow. 

Yuuri crossed the room, his robes fluttering around his feet like idling butterflies. He bowed his head to Viktor respectfully, his deep chestnut eyes seeming to glimmer with anticipation. Viktor's heart skipped a beat as Yuuri seated himself beside him. He was close enough for Viktor to reach out and touch, and Viktor brimmed with barely restrained need, managing to compose himself for the sake of formalities. 

His mind swimming with moonstruck thoughts, Viktor only half-registered Yuuri's royal court sweeping into the room behind him. There was Phichit Chulanont, clad in indigo and beige and mauve. He caught Viktor's eye long enough to send him a cheerful grin, proceeding to bow to him and slip into his assigned seat on Yuuri's right side.   
Viktor also noticed with some surprise that Otabek Altin, Yuuri's head of guard, had hung back near the entrance of the courtroom to talk to Yuri. Even more shockingly, Yuri didn't display his trademark scowl, looking rather happy as he conversed with the Asterian. Viktor would have to ask him what that was about later, he thought to himself.

As the last of Yuuri's court joined Viktor's officials, the royal meeting commenced. Viktor sat through it all in a haze, speaking the statements he'd memorized without quite processing what was going on around him. His skin felt supercharged with electrical currents by the sheer proximity of Yuuri. Yuuri, the man who looked as ethereal as an angel, with a halo of sunlight seeming to rest on his head. As the Asterian king spoke, Viktor thought to himself that his voice was undoubtedly the sweetest sound he had ever heard. It was mellifluous and silvery, a voice that could spin tales like silken tapestries and sing down the very stars from the sky. 

At last the sun's light became to weaken, and the meeting drew to a close. Much to Viktor's delight, an alliance had been agreed upon. The next morning, papers would be signed to make it official. The atmosphere was pleasant and relaxed, and Viktor smiled, taking a moment to enjoy the mood. Delegates from both kingdoms exchanged lighthearted conversation, rising from their seats to shake hands and have a look around the palace before the commencement of the royal feast. Viktor took the opportunity to gesture for Yuuri to follow him to the gardens, hoping to enjoy a private conversation without worrying about prying eyes.

Once he was outdoors, Viktor closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air, carrying the scent of honeysuckle and a faint whiff of pollen. He led Yuuri to a wooden bench, half of which was covered with cherry blossom petals from an overhanging tree. Both of them gathered their robes underneath them as they sat, appreciating the scenery. 

"The meeting went well, didn't it?" Yuuri's lilting voice broke through the silence as he glanced at Viktor, his mouth curving into a shy smile.

"Yes, better than I could have hoped," Viktor replied. "This alliance means we'll see more of each other soon, doesn't it?"

Yuuri nodded, looking pleased. Then his expression grew more solemn, and he shifted his position to face Viktor, looking him in the eye as he spoke. His voice wavered momentarily before steadying. "I've been meaning to ask you, Viktor, about the flowers I've been finding in my realm..."

Viktor clapped a hand over his mouth in astonishment. "So you did receive the roses! Why did you return them?"

"I...I thought that perhaps you dropped them by accident, and I figured that since they wouldn't thrive in my realm anyway, I should return them," Yuuri explained awkwardly, looking down at his feet. 

"Wait, you thought I accidentally dropped roses on your doorstep for two weeks?" Viktor asked, bemused.  
Yuuri flushed, his pale cheeks tinted with color. "I suppose it sounds much more ridiculous when you say it like that."

Viktor shook his head, grinning. "I can't believe it. You, Yuuri Katsuki, king of Asteria, didn't believe that I could send you flowers out of admiration."

"Well, you are the king of the sun."  
"And? You're the king of the moon. Not much difference."

Yuuri laughed, a clear, ringing sound. "You make a good point."

Viktor smiled and nudged his shoulder playfully. He looked up, up at the canary of trees and the vast expanse of blue skies and sunshine up above. Yuuri followed his gaze, looking awed. "Heliose is so beautiful," he murmured, sounding thoughtful. 

Viktor nodded proudly, reaching absentmindedly for Yuuri's hand. Yet when his hand made contact with Yuuri's skin, Yuuri blushed alarmingly bright and pulled away reflexively. "Sorry," he muttered, trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm not quite used to...you know."

"You've never been in a relationship?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. "No comment."

Viktor laughed at his response, and rose from the bench, extending a hand to Yuuri. Yuuri hesitated for a moment before placing his hand in Viktor's, standing up as well. 

"We should join the others in the dining hall for the feast," Viktor supplied. He and Yuuri walked side by side to the palace doors. Though neither of them spoke a word, Viktor didn't fail to realize that Yuuri's hand was still intertwined with his, and the thought made his heart blossom with warmth as he and Yuuri- sun and moon, fellow kings- walked together into his palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter comes with a lot of fluff, because I can't help myself when it comes to these two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now would probably be the time to disregard the slow burn tag.

As Yuuri stepped into the dining hall of Viktor's palace, he was awestruck by how grandiose it looked. Several long cherrywood tables, all of them laden with heaping dishes of food, took up a considerable amount of space. Servants weaved expertly between the furniture, carrying platters stacked high with delectable looking cuisine, most of which was foreign to Yuuri. Asteria didn't allow for for much agricultural growth. 

Viktor was seated at the head of one of the tables. His chair was noticeably bedecked with gems, and it looked to be carved with more precision and care than any of the others. A king was entitled to certain privileges. He waved to Yuuri, beckoning for him to sit at his side.

Yuuri mustered all the elegance he could as he gathered up his robes so that they didn't drag on the floor, and made his way through a maze of people and wooden furnishings until he finally slid into a seat on Viktor's right.  
Viktor had clearly dressed for the occasion. He'd exchanged his prior robes for lighter ones, made of a light amber material that glittered and caught the sunlight in its threads. Viktor turned to Yuuri with a smile, looking effortlessly radiant. "You look wonderful, Yuuri."

Yuuri forced down the butterflies fluttering in his heart, feeling a smile grow across his own face. "As do you."

"Here, try some of this, I think you'll like it." Viktor pushed in front of him a plate filled with an array of colorful foods, light orange and viridescent and ruby.

"It's fruit from my gardens," Viktor explained. "I know that plants find it difficult to thrive in Asteria, and I thought that you should have the chance to try some of Heliose's food."  
Yuuri tentatively took a bite of a small crimson fruit, his expression contorting into surprise at the unexpected dulcet taste. 

Viktor laughed, picking another piece of the same fruit. "That's a strawberry. It's sweet, isn't it?"

"Yes, definitely." Yuuri reached for another strawberry, feeling light and bubbly inside. He was with Viktor Nikiforov of Heliose. They were talking and eating together like close companions. It was all one beautiful, blissful dream, one that Yuuri hoped he would never awake from.

Yuuri's brief moment of peace was interrupted when a furry blur dashed under his chair, racing through the dining hall and disrupting the tranquil mood, eliciting panicked yells and general mayhem.

The creature, which Yuuri guessed was a cat of some sort, finally wound up on the lap of Yuri Plisetsky, a highly esteemed official of Viktor's palace. A prime minister, in fact. He looked about as surprised as everyone else in the vicinity, but strangely pleased as he ruffled the cat's ears. 

Slowly, the frenzy in the dining call receded, and gave way to polite chatter, though there were still occasional confused glances sent at Yuri. It was worth noting that the only ones who were frazzled were the Asterians, many of whom had never been to Heliose before. Everyone else seemed to dismiss the situation as if it was a typical, everyday situation for pets to run amok in the royal castle.

Viktor, in particular, seemed rather unperturbed, smiling fondly at Yuri. "He's always rather adored cats," he said to Yuuri absentmindedly. "There are far too many of them in the palace because of him. He insisted on sheltering the homeless felines that he found. Isn't it adorable?"

Yuuri glanced at the younger blond man, who appeared to radiate an aura of prickly annoyance and mild rage. He was almost intimidating, in a way. Yet, knowing this side of him, the side of him that held affection for small animals, he did seem quite adorable. Almost like a child. 

Yuuri nodded, finishing the last of the food on his plate. It was delicious, better by far than anything he had eaten before.  
___________  
Servants were starting to come around, collecting silverware and cutlery from the tables. This signaled that the feast was ending. Yuuri wasn't sure if he was supposed to leave, and he glanced uncertainly around the hall. Viktor, noticing his confusion, put a hand on his forearm. "Not yet," he said, something like excitement glimmering behind his eyes. "I think you'll enjoy what's to come."

"Pardon?" Yuuri didn't quite understand what Viktor was implying. But Viktor refused to give anything away, slyly glancing at him through cerulean eyes.

Only when the tables were cleared of leftovers and the diners began to rise out of their seats did Yuuri have a slight inkling of an idea as to what was happening. Viktor rose from his chair and extended a hand to Yuuri, helping him up. "Follow me."

The two walked to a side door in the dining hall. It had been obscured with an opalescent curtain, camouflaging it with the walls. Yuuri pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the adjoining room. When he processed the sheer splendor of it all, his breath caught in his throat.

Unlike any of the other rooms in Viktor's palace (or, Yuuri suspected, in all of Heliose), this particular room was not lit with radiant sunlight. It was almost entirely dark, illuminated only by candlelight. The minimal light was enough for Yuuri to see an orchestra set up at the end of the room, tuning their instruments. Realization struck Yuuri like a storm.

He was in Viktor's ballroom.

Guests began to file in, mingling with one another to exchange small talk. Some took positions on the dance floor with their partners, preparing for the music to begin. Yuuri looked on in awe. He hadn't been anticipating a dance after the royal feast. It was an astonishing spectacle. Viktor, it seemed, was a man of surprises. And Yuuri found that he didn't mind at all.

The first notes of music resounded through the room, and Viktor turned to Yuuri, bowing elegantly and stretching out a hand. "Yuuri, may I have this dance?"

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat, unable to comprehend what was happening. Viktor, the king of Heliose, the man who outshone the sun itself, wanted to dance with him. Yuuri drew in a wavering breath, and took Viktor's hand in his. He let Viktor lead him to the dance floor, let him guide him through the steps, all the while feeling giddy with happiness. His heart was so filled with joy, he was sure it would burst. During a lull in the music, he met Viktor's eye's. Eyes like the surface of the sea. Eyes touched by the purest rays of sunlight. Eyes that looked into his own with warm tenderness, the gaze of a lover to another. Yuuri felt utterly entranced, trapped by Viktor's allure. He wished, with all his heart and soul, that the moment would stretch into an eternity. 

Yuuri was by no means a poet. He could not pull words from his heart and weave them into beautiful tapestries. He could not fashion his thoughts into sentences like sculptures from clay. But more often than not, the most important messages didn't need words to be understood.

Viktor drew Yuuri closer to him, tracing patterns on the back of his hand, toying with the fabric of his robes. He brought his hand up to Yuuri's face, brushing a slender finger across his skin in the lightest of touches. He touched his forehead to Yuuri's, a smile dancing across his lips. "Yuuri, you look divine."

Yuuri was not a poet. He was not a master of words. Yet he managed to find a reply to Viktor's words. It was simple, the simplest of answers, but at the same time, it carried the impact of a thousand words.

He leaned forward, a mere inch to be closer to the solar king, and pressed his lips to Viktor's. 

Viktor kissed him back. He kissed him with a fervor, tasting of sunlight and strawberries. And Yuuri felt as if he had taken the very sun from the sky, a treasure for him to keep.

No one could have expected that that moment would bring about a phenomenon that had never been seen, not since the birth of Heliose and Asteria, not since the beginning of history as it was known. For in the sky, the sun met the moon in a merging of light, an embrace of celestial splendor. And a new era was born. An era in which day and night were joined together, no longer faraway lands. An era in which the sun and moon would embrace at the beginning of every morning and the end of every night. An era in which two kingdoms, once as distant as stars in the sky, became one.

This was the story of the sun and moon. They were fated to chase each other across the sky, never close enough to touch. When they embraced at last, the world looked on in wonderment at the beauty of their eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic! It was of my utmost pleasure to write it. Thank to you everyone who followed through with it all, I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it- my first attempt at writing fanfiction. How did I do? Please leave feedback, I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
